The claimed invention relates generally to disc drive data storage devices and more particularly to connectors that connect a printed circuit cable to a printed circuit board in disc drives.
Data storage devices of the type known as xe2x80x9cWinchesterxe2x80x9d disc drives are well known in the industry. These disc drives magnetically record digital data on several circular, concentric data tracks on the surfaces of one or more rigid discs. The discs are typically mounted for rotation on the hub of a spindle motor. The spindle motor is mounted to a base deck. In disc drives of the current generation, the discs are rotated at speeds of more than 10,000 revolutions per minute.
Data are recorded to and retrieved from the discs by an array of vertically aligned read/write head assemblies, or heads, which are controllably positioned by an actuator assembly. Each head typically includes electromagnetic transducer read and write elements which are carried on an air bearing slider. The slider acts in a cooperative hydrodynamic relationship with a thin layer of air dragged along by the spinning discs to fly each head in a closely spaced relationship to the disc surface. In order to maintain the proper flying relationship between the heads and the discs, the heads are attached to and supported by head suspensions or flexures. The discs are assembled with disc spacers on the spindle motor hub to form a disc stack.
Head conductors are routed along the actuator arms and out to the heads to transmit write and read signals. A flexible printed circuit cable (PCC) assembly (sometimes referred to as a flex circuit assembly) is secured to the actuator arm near the pivot point of the actuator. The head conductors are soldered to exposed contacts on the PCC. The PCC also route conductors that carry currents to a voice coil motor (VCM) used to position the actuator arm. Typically, the PCC assembly supports a preamplifier driver circuit (preamp) used to generate write currents during a write operation and pre-amplify read back signals during a read operation. A distal end of the PCC assembly has a PCC connector that mates with a bulkhead connector extending through the base deck to establish electrical connection with an externally mounted disc drive printed circuit board (PCB).
The PCB is typically located on a bottom side of a base deck. The operational components of the disc drive, such as the spindle motor, the discs, and the actuator are typically mounted to a top side of the base deck. The PCC connects to the PCB through a PCC connector. The PCC connector is typically attached to the base deck using mounting screws, or other fasteners, with screw threads defined in the PCC connector. Grounding pads on the PCC connector contact the bottom of the fasteners so that a grounding path is provided between the connector and the base deck. The grounding path allows the connector to dissipate any electrostatic charge.
The use of mounting screws to attach the PCC connector to the base deck results in the need for an additional station in the manufacturing line. Furthermore, the screws themselves add to the cost of the disc drive. Additionally, there is an additional cost associated with defining the screw threads in the PCC connector.
While these arrangements for a connector assembly are functional, there is a need for an improved PCC connector that overcomes these and other limitations of the prior art.
In accordance with preferred embodiments, a printed circuit cable (PCC) connector attachment assembly is provided for a disc drive. The disc drive includes a base deck and a top cover that cooperate with an enclosure gasket to form a sealed enclosure for a head/disc assembly (HDA). Cover screws fit through threaded holes in the base deck to secure the cover to the base deck. The HDA includes a spindle motor with a hub that rotates a number of magnetic recording discs at a constant, high speed. The HDA also includes an actuator E-block with a number of rigid actuator arms that extend adjacent the disc surfaces. Flexible suspension assemblies extend from the arms to support an array of read/write heads. The actuator is pivotally moved through the application of current to an actuator coil of a voice coil motor (VCM).
Wires leading from the heads conduct electrical signals to and from the heads. These wires also conduct control signals for positioning the actuator with respect to the discs. These wires attach to a printed circuit cable (PCC), which in turn attaches to a PCC connector. The PCC connector provides a conductive path between the PCC and a printed circuit board (PCB). The PCB has control circuitry that controls the movement of the actuator and acts to relay information between a host device, such as a computer, and the heads.
The PCC connector attachment assembly includes alignment pins and a compressive member. The alignment pins help to align the PCC connector for assembly and help to prevent lateral movement of the PCC connector with respect to the base deck after assembly. The compressive member has a height selected such that the compressive member pressingly engages the PCC connector when the cover is attached to the base deck with cover screws. The positioning of the compressive member above the PCC connector and the selection of the height of the compressive member to pressingly engage the PCC connector secure the position of the PCC connector with respect to the base deck. The printed circuit board is attached to a bottom side of the base deck. Grounding pads are located between the PCC connector and the base deck, so that the grounding pads provide a grounding path from the PCC connector to the base deck. The grounding pads are made of a conductive material, such as metal.
These and various other features as well as advantages which characterize the claimed invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reviewing the associated drawings.